


The time has come

by yunhaiiro



Series: DA Shared Universe [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhaiiro/pseuds/yunhaiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"... there can be no peace."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What Anders does, what happens next, and the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time has come

 

 

 

"The time has come to act! There can be no half-measures."

"Anders... what have you done?"

"There can be no turning back."

The explosion shakes everyone to their very core.

"... there can be no peace."

 

* * *

 

 

Meredith corners Mina, Carver in tow, jittering. Demands her help, for her to stand with the Templars.

Mina tenses her jaw and refuses.

Small miracles.

Meredith gives her a last opportunity.

Mina doesn't back down.

No one asks Ethan.

Then again, he doesn't look like he would answer. He's caught looking at the place where the Chantry stood, mere minutes ago.

He hasn't moved.

Mina turns to the rest of the group.

Varric and Isabela swear and get angry, and, of course, they stay.

So does Merrill, the picture of hope.

Fenris and Aveline doubt. Aveline looks down at her sword. Fenris, at the red ribbon tied around his wrist.

After a beat, both agree to stay.

For her.

For them?

Sebastian hasn't said a word.

Meredith leaves, ordering a handful of Templars to stay behind and try to stop them. Carver leaves with her, stealing glances at his siblings.

Templars left behind are hardly a deterrant.

Orsino thanks them. Also leaves, to try to mount a resistance inside the Gallows. Bethany, who had stayed out of the fray, follows after him.

As Orsino said before leaving, there's still the matter of Anders.

Sitting on a crate, away from the rest of them. Eyes cast down, shoulder sagged. A prisoner waiting for the executioner.

Sebastian is the first one to take a step towards him.

That seems to wake Ethan from his stupor. He sidesteps and gets between them, stopping Sebastian from advancing further.

Sebastian looks at him like he's a traitor.

"He must die."

Ethan doesn't answer. He also doesn't look up at him. But he doesn't move.

Sebastian turns his head to see Mina join them. Jaw still tense, hands into fists at her sides. Even then, she tries a conciliatory tone.

"Ethan-"

"No."

Mina's left eye twitches.

"What's everyone's opinion?" She calls out, not leaving her eyes from her twin.

As expected, Varric and Isabela just want shit to stop happening.

"He wants to die. Kill him and be done with it," Fenris intercedes, in a cold tone.

"He should come with us. Help fix what he's done," comes Merrill's reply. Sweet, precious, forgiving Merrill.

"He must die," repeats Sebastian. "Pay for what he's done."

"Fenris is right," Ethan suddenly says, voice hoarse. Everyone starts a little, even Fenris himself.

"He wants to die," Ethan repeats. Doesn't waste a glance backwards. "Do you want to give him the satisfaction?"

"It's not about what I want. Those people deserve justice."

Ethan can't help but let out a dark chuckle at that word.

Sebastian continues:

"He shouldn't get scot free."

"But he won't. Merrill is also right. He should help fix this."

"Fix? You think this is a situation that can be fixed?!"

"What would would his death do."

Flat tone. It's not even a question.

Instead of trying to evoke his sense of justice again, Sebastian turns to Mina.

"Tell him. It's the only way. You must see that."

Mina grinds her teeth before answering.

"I'd want nothing more than for him to get what he deserves. But I can't kill someone my brother cares so much about. He's the only one who can decide that."

"He won't do it."

"Then, as much as I hate it, Anders lives."

Sebatian looks at the twins, alternatively, growing more furious by the second.

"I see."

He turns around and storms off, not before proclaiming.

"I'm leaving. But I'll be back. With Starkhaven's army at my heel. To purge this city of abominations. We will burn it to the ground if need be."

Silence falls. Even if it's broken by far away shrieks and the crackling of fires.

Mina looks at Ethan.

"If he survives this, I want him as far away as possible from our city."

Ethan only nods.

Then finally looks back at Anders.

 

* * *

 

 

They survive. Somehow.

Orsino turns out to be weak-willed and only succeeds in creating more problems. But Bethany is okay.

Meredith's reveal of the red lyrium sword and subsequent transformation takes everyone by surprise. Specially Cullen and Carver.

It's a horrible fight. Luckily, a couple of recently made friends drop, as if by destiny, and help. Nathaniel docks arrow after arrow, standing back and taking aim and shooting in an endless flurry. Zevran, a gleeful flurry of daggers on his own, appears and disappears and leaves a knife in every back he can.

And, somehow, there seems to be someone else, on the rooftops, taking precise shots at crucial moments. Elfshot arrows. Shot from a crossbow.

All in all, they do survive.

 

* * *

 

 

Down at the harbor, everyone gathers for the last time.

Isabela "borrows" one of the barges that aren't currently on fire. Says she's had enough of Kirkwall. Whoever wants to leave with her, they're welcome.

Most of them are staying, if only to help anyone they can in the aftermath. Count Varric and Merrill in that. Aveline, too.

Mina and Fenris are staying for now, but that "now" could just be a day.

Ethan takes up Isabela's offer and herds Anders towards the boat.

Turns to talk to Mina for what could very well be the last time.

"You're leaving with him."

Not a question.

"Yes."

There are a million things Mina wants to say, most of which involve the words "dump him into the ocean", but she swallows them all.

"... be careful."

"You too."

A quick hug. A meaningful nod. A brief goodbye.

They sail away just as the sun starts rising in the horizon.

 

* * *

 

 

Isabela quickly takes note of all the practicalities they need to be aware of in the barge.

There's not much food stored, so they'll need to get supplies from the first fishing village they stumble upon.

There's place for storage and a nook for sleeping. For now, and just in case, Anders should keep there. No going outside unless there's a really good reason. Trust her on this, she knows the fugitive life.

Even with all that has happened, Isabela seems ecstatic to finally be on the sea again.

Ethan takes the first day to dismantle his Champion armor and carefully rid it of all the blood. Then the daggers.

He does this on board, of course.

Isabela keeps stealing glances at him. Then looking at the hatch that leads down into the ship, poignantly.

Then again, maybe it's for the best. Maybe if they actually talk the bloody ship will go up in flames, she reasons.

The second day has Ethan ditching the armor entirely. Too much sun. It lays taken apart at his side. He occupies the time doing simple chores Isabela points out to him.

The third day...

 

* * *

 

 

_What have you done._

It's no longer a thought. It's a litany his mind has always running on the background.

_What have you done what have you done whathaveyoudonewhathaveyoudone..._

Justice is pissed at him. For being so weak, for doubting himself, for being led astray so easily.

_He gives you the silent treatment and now you act like a kid who lost his mother._

_He's not even mad, you know._

_He let you_ live.

The hatch opens with a heavy thud. Anders starts, tucked away in a corner. Sunlight spills in, and even that little has him blinking blindingly for a second.

Ethan slowly goes down the five steps, his armor in a bundle in his arms.

Doesn't look at him. Just searches for a place to leave it.

"Hawke..."

Anders surprises himself.

Ethan head snaps up.

So it's Hawke now, huh.

"Don't."

"I just-"

"Don't."

He climbs back up the stairs and closes the hatch.

 

* * *

 

 

He comes back, when it's already night.

Isabela is staying at the helm. She can probably smell trouble.

Ethan stands in front of him, face blank.

"Do you have any explanation for your actions?"

Anders shakes his head.

"Nothing I didn't tell you right after- it happened."

"Steaming in your guilt not been enough?" he snaps.

Anders is about to snap back when he looks up at his eyes. Burning coals.

He is mad.

Ethan seems to notice too, so he looks away. Starts pacing in the little room he has.

He looks like he could start smashing things at any minute.

Anders has never seen him angry enough to smash anything.

Well, he has never seen him angry. Period.

Specially not like this.

And it's his fault.

Ethan stops pacing and faces him again. Taking deep breaths.

"We were so fucking close to getting Orsino and Meredith to strike a truce. So both would have to compromise, and life would have been better everyone. Why?! Why do that?!"

Anders feels old bile crawling up his throat.

"They would have never agreed. You saw who they really were. An abomination and a crazed zealot."

"Because you pushed them into that!"

Anders lets out a humorless laugh.

"You can't blame that on me."

Ethan hands go into fists. He takes a step back.

"Do you at least regret it?"

"... yes."

No use in lying.

"You accept there was a better way?"

"No."

Ethan shut his eyes angrily and tears a bit at his hair in frustration.

"There was not- Something had to be done!"

"But not THIS!"

The space is cramped (they got the supplies at last) and yet the word seems to echo.

Anders refuses to say anything else.

Ethan storms off, but somewhat weakly.

He's tired of this already.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day he comes down still, clad in full armor, and Anders wonders if now's when he'll actually send him away.

Ethan takes a heavy footstep towards him.

Or maybe he'll just punch him.

Anders stands up from where he was sitting. At least it will be less pathetic that way.

Ethan comes up to face him.

"I'm sorry."

Anders thinks he must have heard wrong.

"W-?"

"I'm sorry. For not seeing this coming."

He raises a hand, a clawed hand, to his throat.

_Well, this is it._

_He was to be your downfall, just as I said._

But the hand lingers gently and comes to rest at the back of his neck.

Both Justice and Anders are astounded.

Ethan is not looking at him, so he doesn't really notice.

"I'm sorry for not seeing this coming. Not trying hard enough to avoid it."

"You didn't-"

"For not listening to you."

"I-"

"For not being trust-worthy enough for you to trust."

At this point Anders is almost crying.

"Ethan, you helped me make that bloody bomb."

Ethan looks up at him and smiles weakly.

"Sorry about that too."

"No, you- I lied to you."

Ethan is serious again.

"I know."

"I don't think I was wrong, but I-"

A beat.

"I was an idiot."

"I think that's something we can both agree on, yes."

Ethan takes a step back, hand come to rest at his side. His eyes are steel.

"I know why you did it. And you now why I disagree. But it's not use now."

He looks around the little room, but he's not seeing anything. His eyes are far away.

"This is going to fuck up a lot of people."

Turns around, looks at Anders again.

"Isabela says there were rumors running all over that village already. That word would quickly reach the other Circles in the Free Marches. I think Ostwick's the closest..."

Anders keeps quiet.

_Congratulations to us._

"Thing is, it will probably get bloody. Fast. I think the least we can do is help."

Anders whispers with scorn:

"The Templars?"

As soon as the words leave his mouth Anders wants to take them back, erase them.

Ethan ignores the tone, but not the words.

"The mages. Everyone. Stop people from getting hurt anymore, not over this."

Anders shakes his head.

"You're too naïve. You can't help everyone..."

"I know. But I can try."

Stares hard into his eyes befote he says the next words.

"And you're coming with me."

Anders can't say no.

In fact, turns out he doesn't want to.

_Weak._

_Shut up._


End file.
